


Upon my face so blue

by raxilia_running



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: La registrazione terminò, ancora una volta, e Allen si riscosse appena da quello stato di pensoso torpore mentre cercava di concentrarsi nuovamente sulla sua missione e sul mondo che lo circondava.Timcampi si fece più vicino al suo viso, continuando a svolazzare e lasciando che la luce esterna si riflettesse sulle sue alucce, rimandata indietro in una serie di bagliori simili a piccoli lampi di luce.Un piccolo spaccato di vita sul rapporto fra Allen e Timcampi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è stata la prima storia che ho scritto sul fandom di D.Gray-Man, su quella che fu la prima vera "coppia" che mi colpì, all'interno del manga. Parlo di Timcampi e Allen. Li trovo a loro modo dolcissimi e ascoltando la canzone di Rufus Wainwright, "The Maker makes", i cui versi sono presenti nella fanfic, allineati a destra, mi è venuto spontaneo scrivere di loro. È un Missing Moment, collocabile poco prima della missione del Ladro G, se vogliamo dare una collocazione. Le parti in grassetto sono tratte dal manga e sono le parole che Marian Cross lascia registrate nel golem.

_**“Senti Allen… Mi sa che è la prima volta che te lo chiedo, ma a te piace Tim?”.** _

«Uff…».

L’esorcista dai capelli bianchi sbuffò sottilmente mentre la registrazione del golem dorato andava avanti, per l’ennesima volta. La conosceva ormai a memoria ma, ogni volta che la risentiva, si faceva strada dentro di lui quella stretta allo stomaco, sempre più forte e sempre più fastidiosa.

Sollevò le iridi grigie fissando il golem dorato che svolazzava a mezz’aria, la luce di un lampione solitario al centro della strada che si rifletteva sulla superficie liscia e splendente del suo rivestimento.

_Un’altra catena ho spezzato_  
Per avvicinarmi di più a te  
Un’altra catena il creatore ha creato  
Per impedirmi di irrompere

Un magone familiare si diffuse al centro del petto, arrampicandosi su per la gola in un grumo caldo e pungente e minacciando di uscir fuori da un momento all’altro. Si sentiva gli occhi bruciare e la bocca seccare e il fiato mancare, di fronte all’impotenza che lo schiacciava in quell’istante. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, ritrovare un punto fermo in quella situazione sempre più ingarbugliata – una matassa dai nodi pressoché impossibili da sciogliere. Il primo e il più importante risiedeva proprio dentro di lui e dubitava di riuscire a fare qualcosa per il suo Maestro e i suoi amici, finché non fosse stato capace di ritrovare una direzione per se stesso.

La registrazione terminò, ancora una volta, e Allen si riscosse appena da quello stato di pensoso torpore mentre cercava di concentrarsi nuovamente sulla sua missione e sul mondo che lo circondava.

Timcampi si fece più vicino al suo viso, continuando a svolazzare e lasciando che la luce esterna si riflettesse sulle sue alucce, rimandata indietro in una serie di bagliori simili a piccoli lampi di luce.

L’esorcista sollevò entrambe le mani, afferrando il golem giallo fra le dita e fissandolo per qualche istante. E poi cominciò a tirarlo da entrambi i lati, fino a scoprire una fila di dentini dall’aria pericolosamente aguzza.

_Un’altra tacca incido_  
Per continuare a ricordarmi di te  
Un’altra tacca il creatore crea  
Sul mio viso così triste

Cominciò a tirare per cercare di scacciare quel dolore sordo che gli faceva tremare persino le labbra; tirava e tirava, nel disperato tentativo di non lasciarsi trascinare dalla sensazione di sentirsi sballottato da una parte all’altra, senza aver alcuna possibilità di decidere neanche in che direzione farsi portare.

«Non ci capisco più niente…».

Sbuffò ancora, Allen Walker, continuando a maltrattare fra le sue dita il golem dorato che non si opponeva, limitandosi a mostrare i denti di fronte allo smarrimento del padrone.

Finalmente l’esorcista mollò la presa, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi con gesto stanco. Timcampi era soltanto un golem ma aveva sempre il timore di fargli troppo male strapazzandolo a quel modo. Lo considerava un compagno, più che un semplice mezzo di trasmissione. Era stato per molto tempo al suo fianco nei momenti difficili e quando quel magone acido lo assaliva, lui era lì a fargli compagnia appoggiandosi appena sulla sua spalla o diventando oggetto dei suoi sfoghi, come in quel momento.

Quasi pentito di averlo stiracchiato a quel modo, Allen sollevò un dito per passarlo sul disegno che campeggiava al centro della sfera dorata che costituiva il corpo del golem.

Si limitò a sfiorarlo leggermente, finché non si aprì una fessura sulla superficie liscia e i denti di Timcampi riapparvero, rivolgendo al ragazzino qualcosa di molto simile a uno strano sorriso. Allen lasciò che mordesse la punta del suo indice, ignorando il sottile dolore che lo colse quando uno dei morsi del golem, più energico degli altri, gli lacerò persino la superficie del guanto facendolo sanguinare appena.

Timcampi non poteva parlare, eppure aveva quel modo tutto suo di esprimersi con i gesti che gli rimaneva dentro più di qualunque discorso astruso. Sapeva che quel genere di comportamento era un invito a tirarsi su, a non lasciarsi abbattere nonostante i tempi fossero difficili. Molto difficili.

_Un altro sorriso io fingo_  
E faccio del mio meglio per essere allegro  
Un altro sorriso il creatore crea  
Perché sa che sono triste  
 **{Rufus Wainwright – The Maker Makes}**

«Sì, hai ragione…» sospirò appena Allen, mentre il golem dorato mollava un po’ la presa sul suo dito. E poi, osservandolo, lo colpì una consapevolezza improvvisa come il lampeggiare di un fulmine.

«Timcampi…» sussurrò, disegnando il contorno del suo stemma con la punta del dito, «Ma io… Ti piaccio?».

Timcampi si sollevò svolazzando lentamente verso il viso di Allen, fin quasi a sfiorarlo. Alzò una tozza zampina e la allungò verso di lui, dandogli una pacca leggera sulla punta del naso. L’esorcista lo osservò senza parlare, mentre un mezzo sorriso appariva sul suo volto. Annuì appena e la grande coda batuffolosa del golem si appoggiò sulla sua testa in una strana carezza, proseguendo quel dialogo privo di parole che si era instaurato fra loro due.

«Grazie, Tim…».

Allen avvicinò la fronte alla superficie liscia e gelida del corpo di Timcampi, lasciando che si strusciasse contro di lui come un gatto che fa le fusa.

A pochi passi di distanza, Howard Link osservava quella scena, apparentemente immerso nella compilazione del suo rapporto.

Avrebbe dovuto richiamare il suo sorvegliato: la missione stava per cominciare e non potevano arrivare in ritardo. Però, se avesse concesso qualche altro secondo di raccoglimento ad Allen Walker, il loro compito non ne avrebbe risentito più di tanto, no?

Riportò così lo sguardo sul suo rapporto, la figura dell’esorcista a malapena illuminata dalla luce fioca del lampione. Così immerso nella penombra, Allen assomigliava a un fagotto di panni scuri in cui soltanto quella palla tonda che era Timcampi sembrava risplendere di luce propria, riuscendo a illuminare il suo viso pallido.

«Allen Walker, è ora».

«Arrivo, Link».

L’esorcista si alzò, staccando la fronte dal golem dorato che svolazzò fino a planare sulla sua testa e accoccolarsi comodamente fra i suoi fini capelli bianchi.

Non aveva molte certezze in quel momento, Allen Walker, ma la sensazione delle zampine di Timcampi, aggrappate alla sua testa, era tanto vivida da farlo sentire un po’ più saldo in quella realtà che gli scorreva attorno vorticosamente, minacciando di fargli perdere l’equilibrio da un istante all’altro.

_**“Senti Allen… Mi sa che è la prima volta che te lo chiedo, ma a te piace Tim? Ti ho detto che te lo affidavo temporaneamente… ma in realtà avevo intenzione di lasciarlo a te, fin dall’inizio”.** _


End file.
